Born This Way
by MissCaityGrace
Summary: Aaylah is a mutant and is having trouble controlling her powers. She goes to Charles Xavier for help but what will happen when she meets a certain "bad" guy. Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Eric/OC Rated M for language, violence and other adulty things.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Ok in this story mutants age slower than normal humans just because I love James McAvoy and Michael Fassbender. Not that I don't love Ian McKellen but it'd be weird if an old guy went out with an 18 year old... ANYWAYS i hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of its characters just Aaylah and any other characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

><p>Dowle Quinn was a young Irishman of high social stature. In 1980, at the age of 20 he moved to expand the Quinn family business in America. Ten years later he met a beautiful woman named Allison. They fell in love and got married a year later. It wasn't long until Allison got pregnant.<p>

Nine months later, Aaylah Quinn was born. She had beautiful copper hair and aquamarine coloured eyes. This seemed very strange to Dowle as neither Allison nor he had red hair or blue eyes but Allison didn't care and thought Aaylah was the most precious gift god could give her.

The Quinn family lived happily for many years. Aaylah was home schooled from the age of 3. She was also taught music. Aaylah enjoyed lessons quite a lot and found she was very smart and very talented at playing all different musical instruments but excelled in piano.

When Aaylah turned five, strange things started to happen. Aaylah started answering her parents' thoughts and questions before they even asked her. Allison would just shrug it off and blame it on good body language reading skills but Dowle wasn't convinced. Then Dowle noticed that every time Aaylah's mood changed her eye colour would change. He told Allison this and she once again shrugged it off saying that it was probably the different lighting.

It didn't take long for Aaylah to realise that she could read minds and soon found out that wasn't all she could do. Whenever she got upset found that she could control water, earth, fire and wind. She could also see into peoples' memories and feel and control their emotions.

13 years later and Aaylah has learnt how to control her powers. It was now her 18th birthday and she has decided that it was time to tell her parents that she is a mutant.

After dinner, Aaylah sat her mother and father down in the drawing room. She stood nervously in front of them trying to find a way to tell them without freaking them out.

"Darling what is wrong?" Allison asked "You seem nervous."

"There is something I need to tell you both. You know how they have been talking about mutants on the news. Well I, I," Aaylah panics

"Well what Aaylah?" Dowle snaps

"I'm a mutant."

When they made no response she decided to show them what she could do. She took a deep breath and concentrated on making a small flame flicker above her hand. Her mother gasps. Aaylah, noticing that the gasp wasn't one of fear she continues by turning the flame into ice, then melting it and swirling the water through the air and into the vase with a dead flower. When the water absorbed into the once dead flower, it came alive again and turned into the beautiful Orchard it was. Then the Orchard floated through the air to Allison who took the flower. Allison was in awe and smiled at her daughter.

Aaylah let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. Smiling, she looks at her father but the smile falters when she sees his face. Dowle was mortified and stared at his daughter in disgust.

"I knew it. You were abnormal from the moment you were born, with your freakish hair and eyes. Your mother just would shrug it off when I brought it up but I knew you were a freak." He spat at Aaylah. He got up and walked to the fireplace picking up a fire poker and turned to Aaylah. "You're a monster and I'll die before I have a mutant as a daughter"

He started beating her with the poker. Allison tried to stop Dowle but he was so consumed with his rage that he smashed Allison in the head with the poker. Allison crumpled to the floor dead, her blood pooling around her. Seeing what he did he turned to Aaylah saying this was her fault and started beating her even harder.

SNAP! Aaylah screamed as she felt her ribs break. She couldn't breathe and started coughing up blood; one of the ribs had punctured her lungs. Aaylah begged him to stop but he just hit her in the head in attempt to shut her up.

_**Please someone help me! **_She screams in her mind, praying that someone hears. Then she felt a presence in her mind.

_Hold on, help is on the way_

Aaylah didn't have the chance to find out whose voice that was in her head because Dowle chose that moment to get bored with beating the shit out of her and starts strangling her. Suddenly Dowle was hurled away from his daughter. Aaylah couldn't control her body anymore. She stands up and faces Dowle. He backs up in fear when he looks at his daughter. Her eyes were silver and wind starts blowing Aaylah's Copper hair around her face making her look deadly. The ground starts violently shaking, fire explodes from the fireplace.

"My turn" Aaylah says tilting her head with a menacing grin and Dowle bursts into flames. He drops to the floor, screaming as Aaylah stands there laughing darkly at the sight in front of her. Then Aaylah gains back control of her body and falls to the ground.

Fire begins to spread through the house. Aaylah tries to stop it but finds she is in too much pain and too tired to move let alone use her powers. Her vision starts to go hazy. Then a man appears in front of her.

"Please… Help... It hurts…" She chokes out

"Shhh don't talk, I've got you. You're safe now."

Everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading. I know i went through things a lil fast in this chapter and hopefully the next one will be better. I would love to know what you think and if there's anyway I can improve it just press the review button below and let me know :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put my story on their alerts. It really made my day knowing people were enjoying it so far and really made me more confident in writing this next chapter. **

**So this chapter kinda shows Charles' POV just before Aaylah is attacked. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the characters except the lovely Aaylah :)**

* * *

><p>Professor Charles Francis Xavier stood at the window of his office, smiling as he looked down on the children playing outside. The children's ability to forget all the bad things that are happening around them and have fun never ceased to amaze him. They are so innocent and harmless, how anyone could think they were dangerous stumped him.<p>

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a school he created for mutants to help teach them to explore and control their powers. It's also a place for all mutants, where they can feel safe from the prosecution they receive from human kind.

His smile faded as he thought about how cruel the world was outside of his school. Most of the mutants in his school had either ran away from home to escape from the torment they were put through or were enrolled into this school by their parents, who were under the impression that it was a school for academically gifted children, in fear of what they would think if they found out he or she was a mutant.

It made him sad when he thought about human kinds' bigotry, violent and hostile attitude towards mutants. Charles had a feeling it was partly because of jealousy of our superpowers and fear of being replaced or rendered extinct.

The politician Senator Kelly suggested a registration act be put in place, saying that the American people deserve the right to know who the mutants are and what they can do. This is causing uproar in the mutant community and Charles fears that if this law is established it will mean war between Humans and Mutants.

Charles turns away from the window and runs his hands through his dark brown hair, exhaling a deep breathe in exasperation. He knew what his old friend, Erik Lensherr, would say right now. _This war is going to happen eventually, whether they pass this law or not and I intend to fight. We are the future, Charles. They are just insects at our feet. _Erik never really forgave the human race for what happened to him all those years ago. The atrocities of the holocaust had deeply impacted Erik and he will do anything to prevent another such atrocity from happening to the mutant race.

Charles understood why Erik felt the way he did but he didn't believe that it had to result in a war. Charles wants mutants and humans to live in peaceful co-existence; he wants to protect mutants from militant humans and also to protect society from antagonistic mutants, including his old friend, Magneto. He has to find a way and soon before we are all forced into war.

A knock on his door disrupts him from his thoughts. He sits at his desk, straightening the mess of his hair he had made earlier.

"Come in" He calls out

A woman with shoulder length white hair enters.

"Ah, Orora. What can I do for you?"

"I was just checking in. You missed dinner so I came to make sure you were alright."

"Oh is it that late already?" Charles looks at his watch seeing that it was indeed late, "I didn't realise. Time travels so fast when you're lost in your own thoughts."

"You're worried about this Registration act too?"

"Well it is causing quite the uproar in the mutant community, so naturally it is something to worry about."

"What are we going to do?"

"There is a Congress coming up soon. Jean will speak on our behalf and hopefully they…" Charles doesn't finish what he's say as he clutches his head as it explodes in pain. Suddenly he hears a voice in his head.

_**Please someone help me!**_

An image of a young woman getting beaten by a fire poker by a man enters his mind. He recognises this man from somewhere.

"Professor, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. We've got to go."

Not bothering to explain what's going on, he runs out of his office to the elevator with Orora on his heels.

He reaches out telepathically to Scott and Jean telling them to get to the jet immediately. He then reaches out to the girl find her location which wasn't too far from the mansion. He sends her a message.

_Hold on, Help is on the way._

They reach the bottom floor and start running again towards the jet hanger. When they get there, they find Scott and Jean already there with the jet ready to leave. Charles and Orora board the jet and he tells Jean where to go. The hanger opens and they speed out to the Quinn Mansion.

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asks

"A girl as we speak is getting beaten to death by a man. His name is Dowle Quinn and I believe the girl is his daughter." Orora gasps in shock. Charles continues "I think she is a mutant. She managed to contact me telepathically and show me what was happening to her."

"What kind of person will do that to his daughter?" Orora says in disgust.

No one answered her because they had just landed at their destination. Once the jet door opened Charles was running toward the house with the others following not far behind him. He can now see her through the window. She was now standing in front of her burning father, looking possessed. He continues to the door and finds its lock.

He looks to Scott. Understanding what the professor wanted him to do, he stands in front of the door and shoots a beam of red light at the handle. The door bursts open and Charles enters, running to the room she was in. She was now on the floor surrounded by fire. Orora uses her powers to separate the fire long enough for Charles to get her.

"Please… Help... It hurts…" The girl chokes out, blood coming out from the corner of her lips.

"Shhh don't talk, I've got you. You're safe now." He whispers in her ear as he moves to pick her up. She passes out.

"Professor I can't hold it much longer" Orora yells to him.

Charles moves his arms under her legs and shoulders and picks her up. He turns and quickly walks out of the house, trying not to bump the girl around too much in fear that he might make her injuries worse.

They all return to the jet. Orora flies it back with Scott next to her, as Jean accesses the girls injuries on the bench Charles had put her on. He sits next to her watching closely, praying that she survives.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the second chapter. I hope it was alright. Let me know what you think! Pretty please! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the people who subscribed to story alert and favourite author etc! It makes me feel awesome XD OMG I'm so sorry for the really late update! I've been really busy looking for work and I've had a lil trouble getting inspiration for this chapter but here it is! :) So this is set like a minute before the jet leaves the school to find Aaylah and its in Eric's point of view. I want everyone to having an understanding in what all the character are like. Oh btw I changed the summary because I've changed my mind on how I want this story to go. It's gonna be a Eric/OC story then MAYBE a Charles/OC . Anyways I really hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters plots of X-men (sad face) **

* * *

><p>A grey 2011 Chevrolet Camaro SS pulls up at the front doors of Xavier's school. Eric Lensherr, in all his 6ft glory exits his car. He enters the mansion and stops at the entrance as he sees that all the children in the hallway stare at him. He stares back at the children as if he was daring them to keep staring at him. Everyone quickly goes back to what they were doing. He sees a group of girls that kept glancing at him, whispering and giggling to each other. Eric knew he was handsome, with his slicked back brown hair and piercing blue eyes and loved it when women stared at him. He winks at them and walks to the doors, smirking to himself when he hears them squeal at each other.<p>

He begins to heads towards Charles' office. As he walks past a window he notices the famous X-men jet leave through the basketball court. _Charles is off to save another pathetic human life _Eric thinks to himself. Although he admires Charles' determination to try and get humans to accept mutants he thought it was hopeless. _Mutants are the natural evolution of man and are an improvement of where mankind fell short. Humans are just a dying race and there is no point trying to slow the process._

Eric's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and rolls his eyes when he sees that it's Mystique. _She's probably calling to see where I am and ask when I'm going to get back_. Eric knew that she has been infatuated with him ever since she joined him on that beach all those years ago. He goes along with it because her powers are useful to him and may need her in the not so distant future.

"Hello" Eric says as he answers the phone

"Eric, its Mystique." She says with a seductive tone

"Yes I know. What do you want?" he says, clearly annoyed

"I was just wondering where you were? You weren't here this morning."

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm at Charles' school."

"Why are you there?" She asks dejectedly

"Once again it's none of your business. I've got to go." Eric hangs up. Annoyed, he runs his fingers through his slicked back hair, surprisingly not putting a hair out of place. _If her powers weren't so useful I would have ditched her a long time ago, _he thought.

Eric continues through the mansion until he reaches the Jet hanger doors, deciding he'll wait for Charles to return there. Using his powers he pulls out a coin from his pocket and starts weaving it through his fingers. This coin had a picture of an eagle carrying a Nazi symbol; it was one of Eric most important possessions as it was a reminder to him of how cruel the human race is and he didn't go anywhere without it. Hearing the jet land in the hanger he puts the coin away and wait for Charles to come out.

The doors open and Eric sees something he wasn't expecting. First, Jean comes out running away, then Charles walks out the same way towards where Jean went, covered in blood and soot, carrying an unconscious girl whose body is covered in soot and her red hair is caked together with blood.

"Fuck" Eric exclaims. Charles looks at him, surprised he's there. "What the hell happened?"

"Eric, I don't have time to explain. She's a mutant and is badly injured. I need to get her to the medical ward quickly."

Finding out she is a mutant Eric quickly turns into protective mode and rips off the metal door from its hinges and moulds it into a kind of stretcher and hovers it horizontally in front of Charles. When Charles puts the girl on the stretcher, they start running to the medical ward with the stretcher in between them. By the time they arrive, Jean is rushing around the room getting her medical tools together. Eric picks up the girl and places her on the cot. Not taking in what is going on around him he brushes the hair off of her face and he gets a better look at her. Despite all the bruises and cuts she was quite beautiful; she couldn't be older than twenty. _What the hell happened to her?_ It was obvious to Eric that she had been beaten up by someone.

Jean comes over to the girl, telling Eric to out of the way so she could start treat her injuries. He glares at Jean then looks over to Charles, who nods to him indicating that he wants to speak to him elsewhere. Taking one last look at the girls face he leaves the room.

"I need to speak to Eric alone. Let us know how she is when you're done or if there is anything we can do." Charles tells Jean before following Eric out of the room.

Out in the hallway Scott and Orora have finally caught up to everyone after making sure everything was turned off and locked up in the jet hanger.

"Is she okay?" Orora asks as they reach Charles

"She is in the Medical room with Jean. Orora, go in and help Jean with anything that she needs," She nods and quickly exits the hallway "Scott, could you go and check on the children. I have to speak with Eric." Scott also nods and leaves but not before giving Eric a glare which he gladly returns.

"Seems like everyone still hates me" Eric chuckles

"Yes well your views on humans aren't exactly what you would say… likeable." Charles smiles at his old friend.

Suddenly remembering what just happen, Eric asks Charles what happened to the girl. "From what I got from her mind before she passed out was…" He continues to tell Eric how she had just told her parents that she was a mutant and her father didn't like the news and started beating her resulting in killing his wife and almost killing her.

"Fucking humans" Eric mumbles to himself angrily "What about the father? Where is he?"

"He's dead. She killed him, but it wasn't her. It was her powers, they took control of her."

"Her powers? Like Jean?"

"She is just as powerful as Jean but no. Jean was never at one with her powers. This girl is but she came so close to dying that she must have gone into some kind of survival mode."

"What are her abilities?" Eric asks, now even more curious about the girl.

"She's an Elemental. She can not only control fire, water, earth and air but minds as well."

This got Eric thinking of all the possibilities he could have if she joined his side. Charles must have caught what he was thinking because he was giving Eric a disapproving look.

"Eric…" He groaned

"Don't tell me you weren't thinking the exact same thing when you realised how powerful she was. She'd be very useful to your side and you know it."

"There is something else you should know." Charles said with a thoughtful face. "Her name is Aaylah Quinn…" _Quinn, where do I know that name _Eric thought to himself. Seeing Eric trying to figure out why that name is so familiar, he continued.

"Her father is Dowle Quinn."

You could almost hear a ding as the name registered in Eric's mind. He growled.

"Dowle. Fucking. Quinn? That man we met at that debate a couple of years ago?" Charles nodded. Eric was beyond angry now.

Dowle Quinn was well known throughout the mutant community for being a huge Mutant hater and thought that mutants weren't natural and should be exterminated. What everyone else didn't know was that his 'Family Business' experimented on mutants that has resulted in a lot of deaths. No one could prove it of course.

_Poor girl,_ Eric thought. _Having to live with that monster all her life_,_ it's amazing she had the courage to tell him_. They didn't get the chance to continue on the subject because Orora burst out of the medical ward.

"Professor, you have come see this." She says before returning into the room. They looked at each other after they saw the dumbstruck look on Orora's face. Charles being a mind reader knew what was going on and quickly follows Orora into the room.

"What's wrong?" Eric asks as he follows Charles, angry that doesn't know what's going on.

"Nothing is wrong, Eric." Charles quickly says to calm him down.

"Look for yourself." Eric walks up to the unconscious girl and looks at her.

"She doesn't look any different" Eric says in frustration.

"Look closer" Charles urges him.

Looking closer at her face he notices that her face had been clean of all the blood and soot. Looking down he sees that the rest of her body had been cleaned too. He moves his eyes back to her face. He gasps. Her cuts had begun to heal and bruises had begun to fade.

"Just as you left the room, I did some x-rays to see the extent of her injuries but when I looked at them I saw that they were all gone." Jean said looking at the girl in amazement.

Eric stood staring at the girls face, not really paying attention to anyone around him. He didn't know what it was about her but he felt drawn to her. He got this strange sensation in his chest when he looked at her and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad but he felt like he had to protect her and if he ever lost her he wouldn't know what to do. _Get a grip of yourself Eric, _he thought to himself, _You just met her._

Suddenly feeling really hot, he takes off his leather jacket and adjusts the collar of his turtle neck ashe clears his throat. Looking around the room he sees Charles smile at him like he knew what was going on in his head.

"Well, now that we know she's alright, we better make sure all the children get to bed as it is quite late now. Eric can stay and watch over her." Everyone leaves the room but just as Charles is leaving he looks back to Eric and winks then exits the room. Eric shakes his head and rolls his eyes at Charles behaviour. _Thinks he knows everything,_ Eric chuckles to himself.

Now that he's alone he takes a better look at the girl. She looks so small, probably only 5ft2 and curvy but not so much to make her look fat, she's just right. Her curly red hair, which looks like it goes a little bellow her shoulders is fanned out around her. Looking at her face he sees that she had cute little button nose that has a few freckles sprinkled over it and small rosy pink lips.

"Aaylah…" Eric says. He quite liked saying her name. He takes her small hand into his. _She really is beautiful_, he thought, _I wonder what her eyes look like. I bet they're just as beautiful as the rest of her._

As if she had heard his thoughts, her eyes begin to open taking in her surroundings until she reaches his eyes.

They both gasp.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOHHH! Cliff hanger I know :P So I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE Review! It lets me know that people are reading and lets me know what people kinda want to happen. Plus its like an awesome feeling to know that people like it. So once again PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I'm so so sorry about the extremely long wait. I'm having trouble finding inspiration to keep going with this story so I'm re-vamping it. I'm setting it loosely around X2 and I'm going to change a few things about my characters. You may even see a few other familiar marvel characters ;)

I'll let you know when the first few chapters have been redone by posting an authors note. Please let know what you think in a kind way. To any flamers please don't say anything. If you really don't like it there is a back button, you are more than welcome to click it and forget about the story.

Anyways look forward to hearing from you and I hope you enjoy it.

Lots of love

MissCaityGrace Xx


End file.
